Inseguridades
by Astrafobia
Summary: Rukia es una reconocida medica, jamás imagino enamorarse de un mecánico. Las preocupaciones sociales y la inseguridades serán los peores enemigos de ese amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, acá estoy con una nueva historia, espero les guste, si tienen opiniones, tomatazos, criticas las recibo con gusto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a Tite-Kubo.

Esta historia esta dedicada a dos personas muy importantes las cuales me han apoyado incondicionalmente, y a pulir esta idea. MUCHAS GRACIAS: Pinguina- Fantasma y Lovetamaki1 .

Sumary: Rukia es una reconocida medica, jamás imagino enamorarse de un mecánico. Las preocupaciones sociales y la inseguridades serán los peores enemigos de ese amor.

No se había dado cuenta como había llegado a ese lugar de mal agüero.

Su carro se detuvo a causa de las fallas de maquinaria en medio de un barrio pobre y de estrato dos o uno de los más bajos.

Se bajó del carro, era azul pequeño pero acogedor, e intentó llamar a una grúa, sin mucho éxito. Apenas llamó a la operadora para pedir el servicio se dio cuenta de que no se sabía la dirección. Miró hacia la mayoría de los lados, se volteó y se llevó un gran susto cuando vio a un hombre alto detrás de ella, era casi 3 cabezas mas grande, al que no había notado por tratar de identificar la calle en la que estaba.

Al haberse llevado ese gran susto soltó su celular, que al estrellarse contra el asfalto generó un sonido *sórdido*.

El joven parado frente a ella, de cabello color naranja y extravagante, lo recogió y se lo entregó.

Después de que pasara la impresión por la diferencia de alturas, pues ella una mujer de menuda estatura y hermosos ojos violáceos, gritó muy fuerte por el temor de que le hubiese pasado algo a su celular, pues tenía los números de contacto de sus colegas y pacientes.

—¡No grite bonita, que me revientas el tempano! — pidió el chico de cabello naranja. Algo irritado por su comportamiento, pues sólo estaba siendo amable con ella.

—¡Es el tímpano querrá decir, no tempano! — corrigió una indignada joven.

Hasta eso me va a reventar, yo solo quiero ayudarle. Mire, ese es mi taller. — le dijo en un tono más calmado y señalando donde quedaba su taller. —

Era una pequeña entrada tenia escrito taller de Karakura, no era para nada lujoso, ni ordenado o limpio. Como era tan pequeño tenían algunos carros afuera ya que no cabían todos en un lugar tan pequeño.

Menos nos mal se varó acá cerca, sino la hubiera visto empujar como un pato. – le dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa y con su característico ceño fruncido.

— No se preocupe que yo puedo llamar a una grúa — le dijo una joven muy irritada.

—¡Menos mal que no cargabas un bebé, sino mira como lo hubieras dejado!

Rukia rio por el comentario del chico.

—Hasta tienes razón. —dijo dejando de lado su mal humor y mostrándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Hasta que por fin muestra caja. — comentó él cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que mostré qué? — preguntó confusa la chica.

— Que pelaste diente o como dicen ustedes los ricos, sonrió. —explicó el chico de cabello naranja. Del cual seguía desconociendo el nombre.

—¡Ah! Perdone, es que no le había entendido. — le dijo seria.

El joven miró en dirección hacia el carro, como examinándolo.

— Si se le apago es un problema eléctrico. —se aventuró a decir, sin embargo necesitaba revisarlo para poder dar un diagnóstico.

—¿Será? — preguntó ella en tono preocupado. Su coche era de suma utilidad para ella.

—Si gusta se lo puedo revisar en el taller. — comentó él.

Ella lo dudó un poco.

Ya que estaba acostumbrada a llevarlo a su agencia o lugar de donde procedía el carro… le hacían descuentos muy buenos ya que era una cliente regular.

Pero al final terminó cediendo pues perdería más tiempo esperando a la grúa.

—Ishida ven para ayudarme a empujar.— Le gritó el mecánico a un chico de lentes que se encontraba afuera del taller revisando el motor de un coche.

El chico se limpió las manos en un trapo, ya manchado de grasa, y se cruzó la calle.

Entre los dos hombres empujaron el carro hasta el interior del taller. El cual era algo pequeño, como un garaje, tenía tres espacios para carro, por eso a veces se veían en la necesidad de tener los carros en la calle.

Rukia le dio una rápida mirada al lugar, había herramientas tiradas por todas partes, manchas de aceite en el piso, en una de las paredes estaban colgados varios cables y algunas herramientas.

Luego posó sus ojos violáceos en el chico, que ya estaba abriendo el cofre. Lo miró como esperando algo. Lo analizó más a fondo, de pies a cabeza.

Su cabello era extravagante y estaba alborotado. Usaba, lo que para ella eran *fachas*, un *overol* azul, muy gastado por los años y que tenía manchas de aceite por todo el traje.

Ella sonrió por toda la amabilidad que le había prestado ese extraño.

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras el muchacho revisaba su coche.

—¿Y usted en que trabaja? — le miro el mecánico interesado. Volviendo a su trabajo de arreglar el auto de ella.

—Soy medica. — le respondió en un tono neutro.

— ¿ah usted es de esa gente que trabaja en la playa?—preguntó el muchacho sin despegar la vista del motor.

—¿Porque lo dice? —

—Porque usted se encarga de romper los cocos. — no sabía porque se estaba portando tan bien con ella. Pero sentía una calidez en el pecho que hace rato no sentía.

Ella volvió a sonreír dejando su orgullo de lado, algo que era extraño, pues no lo hacía a menudo.

—Bueno más o menos, soy neurocirujana. —explicó.

Sentía una especial conexión con ese hombre. Pensó en el estrés de las cirugías, los pacientes, la vida cotidiana. Todo era tan agobiante que a veces se olvidaba de sonreír, era extraño que lo hubiera hecho dos veces en ese mismo día, y más por la persona que lo hizo.

Ella no se imaginó que a partir de ese momento ese hombre cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Por eso mismo, es la misma vaina pero en otro frasco. — Le dijo el algo serio separándose del coche y volteando a verla. –Es que ustedes la gente que son rica les ponen nombres raros a las cosas. —Para ustedes no es tinto sino expreso, y para nosotros el expreso es la flota o bus que nos lleva a los pueblitos.

—Mmm, pues si tiene razón. – comentó Rukia.

—Listo, como nuevo… solo era una manguerita, nada grave. —le informó el chico.

—Muchas Gracias. —expresó ella.

Miradas avellana y violetas se sostuvieron. El chico la detalló, menuda, de baja estatura, cabello negro sedoso. Sus ropas se veían finas, claramente era alguien de diferente clases social. Él se puso serio de repente.

—Eso es pa que vea que aunque esté todo lleno de grasa no significa que sea mala gente. — le comentó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Seguramente ella pensó eso de él cuando se encontraron.

—Ah no, no. Yo no creo eso. — le respondió algo ofendida y de una manera seca. Era cierto que ella se sorprendió al principio que lo vio, pero no era alguien prejuiciosa.

—Una cosa más… una mujer como usted debería tener cuidado con tanto abusivo y patán que hay por ahí. —le dijo en un tono preocupado y seco, como advirtiéndole algo. —Además es que yo no soy uno de esos. —puntualizó.

— Tranquilo que eso ya lo sé. —mencionó logrando relajarlo. — además se cuidarme sola. –Agregó irritada la señorita.—le estoy muy agradecida, ¿cuánto le debo? —preguntó de forma orgullosa, volviendo a ser la misma.

Aunque el joven de cabello extravagante tenía un ceño muy marcado se notaba que estaba feliz.

—Ah fresca bonita, que con tanto diente que has pelado ya me alegraste el día.— le respondió el mecánico en un tono más calmado para bajar el ambiente tan serio que se había formado entre ellos en el pequeño taller.

Ella al escuchar sus palabras, se ruborizo, el lograba ponerla nerviosa.

—Ah no, yo no me puedo ir sin pagarle. — le dijo apenada la chica.

—Fresca que no me debe nada. Déjelo así. — pidió en tono seguro y calmado.

—Quiero pagarle. — insistió la señorita ya un poco molesta.

No le gustaba que la gente le hiciera favores y ella después ser una ingrata y no devolvérselos, en este caso pagaría al buen joven por haberla ayudado con su carro.

—¡Qué no ENANA! no me pagarás. —le contestó gritando el malhumorado mecánico. Haciendo énfasis en la palabra enana. Haciéndola enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡YO NO SOY ENANA, TU ERES UN POSTE…! – de reacción le pegó un puntapié en su canilla.

¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarla enana?

—¡AH MALDITA ENANA…! —exclamó sobándose la canilla adolorida.

No dijeron nada durante un rato hasta que ella rompió el incómodo silencio, o bueno no tan incómodo.

—Entonces.— pensó. —si no me deja pagarle por lo menos permítame invitarlo a comer. — buscó su mirada avellana. Él mirándole con el ceño fruncido asintió.

—¿Sabe qué?, sí le acepto la invitación. —respondió. — por aquí venden unas empanas muy ricas. ¿sabe cómo le dicen? —ella negó. —"Las arcas". ¿Sabe por qué? —le preguntó en tono serio pero ya no tan molesto. Seguía con el ceño fruncido pero se lo dejaría pasar a la enana.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Porque tienen cerdo, carne, pollo y hasta caballo. — le dijo molestándola. Así también bajaba ese ambiente tan serio que se había formado entre ellos. La chica simplemente sonrió.

Ambos dejaron atrás su orgullo y caminaron hasta el puesto de empanadas. El cual quedaba en la esquina del taller, era un puesto pequeño, algo sucio pero pasable.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron empanadas de todo tipo, queso, carne, pollo y hasta mezclados.

Él le colocó un poco de ají o ajillo o a su empanada y miró a su acompañante.

—Empanada sin ají es como el policía sin su arma. —señaló.

Ella simplemente observaba al joven comer.

Ella se sentía rara, porque un extraño le prestaba tanta amabilidad, la había sacado hartas sonrisas ese día, por lo general ella vivía estresada y agitada en su día a día. Pero la confianza de el, su forma de ser, segura y amable aunque fuerte y muy irritable le daba confianza y eso era algo raro en ella.

—¿Y dónde es que trabaja bonita? —le preguntó él con curiosidad.

—En una clínica, que queda un poco lejos de aquí. –ella seguía sin probar la comida.

—¿Y qué hace por estos lares? —cuestionó.—Es más raro una mujer como usted por estos lares que el peluquero que tenemos. —miró con preocupación a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Sabiendo lo hermosa que era la enana y lo peligroso del lugar en donde se encontraban.

—¿Usted le saca chiste a todo no? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Respóndeme la pregunta.—le exigió muy serio y con el ceño bastante más fruncido de lo normal.

—Sólo estaba visitando una clínica que construyeron por aquí cerca—no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones a una persona que acababa de conocer. Estaba algo irritada.

—Tiene que tener cuidado, no ve que por acá una vez vino un dálmata y salió sin manchas.

—Qué exagerado. —Dijo tapándose la cara. Sus comentarios le causaban gracia.

—Enserio bonita, este sector tiene sus cosas.—le advirtió. Adoptó otra vez esa actitud seria y algo misteriosa de él.

—"Siempre tan protector".— pensó Rukia.

—Lo se… gracias. —se puso seria y simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Intentando evitarlo.

El mecánico mordió su empanada de queso, luego vio a la doctora.

—Pero coma un poco, que parezco la muerte comiendo solo. —mencionó, pues ella seguía sin probar bocado.

—Muchas gracias, pero así estoy bien.

—¿Manteniendo la figura bonita?, perdón soy muy confianzudo.- le dijo apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

—Tranquilo no se preocupe. — le respondió incómoda la doctora.

Pero él no podía seguir comiendo mientras ella sólo observara, así que agarró una empanada de queso y se la acercó a la cara.

—Échale una mordidita, como sus pacientes, hazle sin mente. — le pidió mirándola expectante.

Un poco asustada se la quitó de la mano, pues para nada dejaría que le diera de comer, y la mordió. Y lo que experimento fue una sensación de sabores completamente diferente a la comida que ella solía comer. Siempre iba a los lugares mas lujosos o prefería cocinar cómoda en su casa.

—Nelliel, trae otras dos por favor.—pidió el chico al notar que ella disfrutó la comida.

Apareció una chica de cabello verde y largo, alta y de un cuerpo esbelto. Era hermosa. Ella les llevó enseguida el pedido. Al final se las comieron felices.

— Bonita ¿cómo le parecieron? — le preguntó un curioso mecánico.

— Deliciosas, nunca había comido algo así— le dijo una satisfecha doctora. Él se sintió contento.

— Nelliel tráeme la cuenta. — pidió a la chica que atendía la mesa de al lado.

— Acá tienes Kurosaki. — le dijo quiñándole el ojo mientras le extendía el papel.

— Pero yo iba a pagar. — replicó una indignada joven.

— La verdad no dejaré que pagues… — mencionó cogiendo la cuenta, luego la vio y sacó de su pantalón una pequeña billetera gastada. De la cual sacó el dinero para dejarlo con la cuenta.

— Oye no es justo… — intento de coger la cuenta pero él no la dejó.

— Enana, deja así… no hagas más escándalo. —ella sí que podía cansar…

Ya habiendo pagado el mecánico, ya no había marcha atrás. Una furiosa cirujana no se dejaría vencer tan fácil mente, se vengaría para la próxima.

Volvieron al taller donde Ishida revisaba los carros y el inventario.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el carro de ella, era un Mercedes Benz clásico azul no muy grande pero si muy acogedor.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —le comentó. — Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. —le tendió la mano.

—Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki. — se limpió la mano que estaba untada de grasa y se la apretó.

Luego de la tardía presentación, ella entró a su auto y partió rumbo hacia el hospital, sin saber lo que las vueltas del destino le tenían preparados.

***Sórdido***: mezquino.

***Fachas***: Aspecto o manera de mostrarse a la vista alguien o algo. Ropa en mal estado.

***Overol***: Mono, traje de trabajo de una sola pieza. Lo usan los obreros, trabajadores, mecánicos.

Nos leemos, cuídense y espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Inseguridades

Capitulo 2

Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan alentadores. También gracias a las persona que ponen favorito o siguen mi historia.

También quiero pedirles perdón por demorarme tanto, tuve pequeños problemas se me daño el computador y me toco volver a escribir el capitulo que no había podido subir. Pero aquí esta y quiero también agradecer a Pinguina-fantasma por ayudarme en cada capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

Al llegar al Hospital, esa hermosa tarde soleada, una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios y se podía notar que tenía un aire diferente.

Al entrar se topo con su madre, una mujer de baja estatura, unos ojos penetrantes de un color un poco más claro que los de la cirujana. Pero esta no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba un joven alto, de pelo negro, medianamente largo el cual terminaba en puntas, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda, y un cuerpo fornido.

A Rukia se le opacó la sonrisa, que su madre y su novio estuvieran ahí no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¡¿En donde carajos te habías metido?! ¿Dónde andabas!? — la reprendía su madre.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el joven habló.

—Cálmate Hisana, mejor entremos a mi oficina, allí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa— decía en un tono calmado, pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

Entraron a su oficina, al ser el director del Hospital, su despacho era bastante amplio, tenía un escritorio de caoba negro con muchos papeles y esferos extendidos por toda la superficie, estantes de la misma madera, haciendo juego con el escritorio, junto con libros y cosas de medicina. Dentro del desorden, también tenía, sobre el escritorio, un pequeño marco hecho a mano, tallado en madera, que formaba círculos y formas haciéndolo una pieza única, en la fotografía estaban él y ella. Se veían muy felices.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo hablando de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Cuando hubieran terminado, primero salió la morena, seguida de Hisana, quien estaba hecha una furia, y un doctor con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste con un mecanicucho?— Hizo una pausa —Te hubiera podido pasar algo— Le decía con el poco aire que había cogido al hacer la pausa.

—Si mamá, pero no me paso nada, estoy bien. — acentuando más la última palabra.

—Hubieras podido llamar a una grúa, además esa clase de mecanicucho —decía una asqueada Hisana.

—Tu madre tiene razón Rukia, ese mecánico de porquería, de seguro te estafo, te debió de cobrar más de lo que era— ya se le había saltado la *piedra* y hablaba algo seco.

—Mamá, Kaien…no tenía el celular, y para aclararles el "mecanicucho", como ustedes lo llaman, no me cobro nada— ya estaba molesta, irritada ¿Cómo se les ocurría tratar así a Ichigo, después de haberla ayudado.

—entonces ¡¿Cómo fue que le pagaste?!— pregunto Kaien, algo indignado.

—¡Por favor Kaien! ¿Acaso una persona no puede ayudar a otra? — realmente se molesto con ese comentario—No todo el mundo es como TÚ, que hace las cosas sólo por dinero.

En esos momentos apareció la enfermera Rangiku, y le aviso a Rukia que tenía un paciente que atender.

—Con permiso, iré a trabajar que tengo pacientes esperándome.

Kaien se fue a su oficina con el seño muy fruncido, estaba muy molesto. Hisana salió detrás del médico.

—La esperan en la sala 108, doctora. — Rangiku aviso a Rukia para que fuera

-¿Por qué Kaien se tiene que molestar? Tendría que ser más relajado así como… —no pudo evitar una sonrisa, estaba pensando en el mecánico cuando comieron las empanadas. Se le salió un suspiro.

— ¿Así como? — pregunto la enfermera.

— No nadie ¿me dijiste en la 108?

Rangiku movió su cabeza afirmativamente, entonces la neurocirujana comenzó a trabajar.

Al día siguiente Rukia emprendió su camino hacia el pequeño taller de Karakura. Al llegar se encontró con un peli naranja medio sonriente y con los brazos cruzados. Se bajo de su Mercedes y se paro en frente a él. Miradas avellana y violetas se mantuvieron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí enana? — pregunto en un tono seco pero curioso.

— Que yo no soy una enana, tú eres un gigantón — Se le salió una venita mostrando su enojo

— ¿Y que la trae por acá? Aparte de tus hermosas piernas

— Solo vengo para que revises el carro, sólo una revisión general- Dijo respirando profundamente.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿No me digas que Ishida no hizo bien el trabajo? Porque me va a oír — el mecánico parecía algo molesto.

— No, no se preocupe, el carro está bien, no me ha vuelto a fallar. Pero si me gustaría que le hicieras una revisión general fresita— dijo una divertida Rukia.

— Hey, yo no soy una fresita, enana. — Cambió de tema-Ya te lo reviso monita — se rasco la cabeza y miro por el taller —Déjamelo por acá. — señalo un pequeño espacio cerca de la pared.

Rukia casi no se inmuto por el enana, quería estar calmada y no pelear, así que lo dejo pasar.

Con la ayuda de Ishida entraron el carro al pequeño taller.

— Ya vuelvo, voy por Ali— Dijo el mecánico en tono divertido.

— ¿Ali? —le respondió una confundida neurocirujana.

— Si, alicates, el primo de alambrito—intento hacer un chiste.

— jeje, usted como siempre ¿no?

Definitivamente a Rukia le gustaba estar con él. Le divertía y le cambiaba el humor y ella notaba que el pelinaranjo ya no tenía el seño tan fruncido.

— ¿Que tal está? — la morena miro el carro y después a Ichigo.

— Hay que cambiarle unas cositas, mire esta manguera. — le señalo con el dedo —Tóquela

La ojivioleta se acerco y la tocó, al hacerlo, su mano rozo la del peli naranja y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se miraron y ambos, apenados, miraron hacia otro lado.

— También hay que cambiarle otras 2 mangueritas porque están más rotas que la media de un gamín.

Cuando el peli naranja se dio cuenta que había ensuciado a Rukia, le cogió la mano y se la limpio.

— Que pena monita, te ensucie.

— No se preocupe que yo me las puedo lavar.

— Pero le dañe el manicure.

— Ya le dije que no se preocupe, más bien dígame donde consigo los repuestos— quería cambiar de tema, no quería que el mecánico se sintiera mas incomodo.

— Pues si quieres enana te acompaño y los compramos de una.

Ella, un poco molesta, sólo le pego un puntapié — Ya te dije que no me digas enana, llámame Rukia, ¿entendiste fresita? — le saco la lengua.

Ichigo lo único que pudo hacer fue sobarse su pierna, en donde la morena le había pegado.

— Espéreme un momento, me iré a cambiar.

Unos minutos después salió el peli naranja vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca, con un número 15 grabado en la espalda, unos pantalones color café, rotos en las rodillas y una chaqueta algo gastada. Ella se le quedo mirando.

— ¿Tengo algo malo? — pregunto, después se vio como estaba vestido. —¡ahh! ya sé, es por la ropa que llevo

— No, claro que no. Sólo que es raro verle en ropa normal y no en ese overol que siempre tiene. — le dijo cruzándose de brazos y algo molesta.

— Ah bueno monita, entonces vamos.

Él por su parte pensó que ella se veía hermosa en la ropa que traía, una falda roja un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con botines, medias largas negras y una gabardina azul oscuro. En cambio él estaba en una ropa no tan lujosa.

— Podemos ir en mi carro, para que sea más rápido — dijo cómo si fuera una buena idea.

— No enana, es mejor ir a pie y evitar problemas después con tu carro. — dijo frunciendo el seño.

— No me digas enana, tu eres un poste, un gigantón, y ya te dije que me llamaras Rukia— dijo pegándole un puntapié

— ¡Ay! Maldita enana— se sobo en donde la morena le había pegado y sin decir más se subió al carro de la cirujana.

Satisfecha, le pregunto la dirección del lugar. Salieron del taller a comprar lo necesario. Una vez tuvieron montaron otra vez en el carro.

— Oye monita ¿no tiene hambre? — le dijo el mecánico tocándose el estomago que empezaba a rugir reclamándole energía para seguir trabajando.

— Pues la verdad si está haciendo. Mmm ya sé, ahora me toca a mi invitarlo a comer algo.

— Monita, que no sea lo que estoy pensando— dijo algo nervioso.

— No me importa lo que diga, iremos y ya. — dijo, reprochándole.

Arranco el auto y condujo durante unos 20 minutos sin contar el tráfico. Llegaron a un restaurante llamado "Sushigozen", puertas de cristal, un restaurante grande, con una cascada de agua saliendo por una de las ventanas.

— Monita ¿enserio quieres que entre? yo no pertenezco a ese mundo.

— Claro que entrarás ¿no vez que quiero agradecerte lo bueno que has sido conmigo?-respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante y, cogiéndole de la mandíbula, sus miradas se encontraron. Él pudo observar la melancolía de sus ojos, ella, por otro lado, veía que él tenía una mirada ida y perdida.

— Está bien, pero no me detengas si me arrepiento—Ella solo asintió.

Entraron y en definitiva era un lugar muy refinado y lujoso. Él sólo quería salir corriendo mas ella lo tenía bien agarrado de la manga de su chaqueta. Todas las personas de ese lugar tanto *comensales* como trabajadores se quedaron mirando a Ichigo. Rukia pidió una mesa para dos. Se sentaron y ella pidió un barco, que traía *nigiri *, *sashimi*, *temaki* y sushi. Después de un rato de esperar, apareció el mesero con el barco de madera el cual contenía todo lo pedido, el sashimi de atún y de salmón, los nigiri de pulpo, langostino, anguila, entre otros peces y criaturas marinas. Los temaki, unos rollos de alga con arroz, pescados y vegetales, y por último 8 rollos diferentes de sushi.

Cada uno se veía delicioso y delicado. Los 8 rollos de sushi, cada uno diferente, se veían exquisitos, pequeños pero muy delicados, como la morena sentada a su lado, pensó Ichigo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a comer, o nos quedaremos viendo el plato? — dijo la morena mirándolo.

— Amm si— respondió el mecánico algo preocupado.

— Venga, sólo pruébalo.

Ichigo miro el barco de pescado e hizo una cara de no querer comer. La cirujana le tendió los palillos y le enseño como coger los palos para sushi. Al principio se le caía, luego de varios intentos, desesperado, decidió coger el sushi y resto de makis con la mano. Pasaron un agradable momento disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Y bien? Emm ¿Qué le pareció? —pregunto intrigada Rukia.

— Estaba delicioso— dijo metiendo se otro pedazo de pescado en la boca.

Al terminar de comer, él intentó pagar, pero la morena termino pegándole un codazo que lo dejo sin respiración y ella, triunfante, terminó pagando la cuenta. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Ichigo le agradeció, aunque se sentía muy apenado.

— Sabe monita, al principio quería salir huyendo, no pertenezco a tu mundo, apenas entré todos me miraron como un bicho raro—dijo con un aire de seriedad y de desgane.

No la veía, sólo miraba de forma cabizbaja.

-Ya deje de preocuparse por eso, es mi problema si yo lo quiero llevar o no — respondió poniendo su mano en su mentón y levantado le la mirada. —Así que no se preocupe.

Le miro con cariño y salieron para el pequeño taller de Karakura. Al llegar al taller, Ichigo termino de ponerle las mangueras y pulir los errores que tuviera el carro, pero aun así tenia que seguir revisando lo para que no fallara mas.

— Monita, aun tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cositas. Asi que será mejor que venga mañana.

— Entonces mañana vengo, hasta luego que tenga un buen día.

La morena pidió un taxi y se fue para el hospital.

* * *

Sashimi* maki* nigiri* temaki*: son comidas japonesas, que tienen arroz, pescado y algas.

Piedra*: molesto, irritado, de mal humor.

Eso es todo y nos leemos en otro capitulo y prometo no demorarme tanto con el otro :)

si quieren pueden sugerir que quieren para los demás capítulos, dar ideas y propuestas de lo que quieran.


End file.
